Virtue of Darkness: Solstice
by ef-face
Summary: /UPDATE/Vampfic/Sesaat bayangannya berubah menjadi The Grim Reaper yang selama ini digambarkan/"..dan semua jiwa pendosa harus masuk ke api neraka."/
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Beneran ada gathering di Gramedia gak sih? Uhh, kalau emang ada beneran, pokoknya sekolah yang salah! Dan buat yang udah review PSWM, maaf gak dibales, sibuk.. u_u #alesanbangetdahnianaaak. Dan kenapa tidak ada yang protes dengan cerita itu sih?

**Warning: **Alternative Reality. Miss-typo murni kesalahan editor #peletak. OOC. Ketidak tepatan yang fatal.

**Summary: **Ketika hitam dan putih selalu bertentangan. Di mana pertarungan antara Tuhan dengan setan selalu ada, antara baik dan jahat. Kau harus memilih dengan bijak kemana kau akan melangkah.

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

_Tuhan, aku meminta perlindunganmu dari segala bentuk kejahatan_

Malam yang sunyi ketika kabut menyentuh bumi. Sosok bertudung itu mengibaskan obornya pelan untuk memeriksa sekelilingnya. Bernapas sepelan dan seteratur mungkin. Langkahnya lebar dan berhati-hati. Harus berhati-hati.

_Srek. Srek._

Hanya terdengar suara kakinya yang melangkah di atas dedaunan kering. Menajamkan pendengaran, jangan sampai ada suara lain selain yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

_Srek. Srek._

Tudung hitamnya membuat sosoknya tidak terlalu terlihat. Cahaya obor yang remang-remang hanya menerangi beberapa meter jarak di depannya. Selepas itu gelap. Hutan pinus yang menjulang bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Tingginya pohon membuat cahaya bulan yang seharusnya terang pada malam itu menjadi tidak terlalu jelas. Kabut semakin memperburuk masalah.

_Tuhan, aku meminta perlindunganmu dari segala bentuk kejahatan_

Malam ini bulan purnama dan ia harus ekstra hati-hati. _Werewolf _bisa muncul dan menyerang dari mana saja. Dan—ah, ia harus cepat melangkah. Jangan sampai mahluk itu pergi sebelum ia kembali dan membakarnya. Ia memang sudah menusukkan pancang menembus jantung mahluk itu, tapi siapa tahu mahluk itu belum mati sepenuhnya. Ia harus memastikan semuanya. Ceroboh sekali, tadi ia belum memenggal kepala mahluk itu.

_Srek. Srek._

Masih bernapas sepelan dan setenang mungkin. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Tujuannya lurus di depan sana. Di ambang jurang yang dalam. Di sana ia akan memenggal mahluk itu lalu membakarnya, abunya akan dibuang ke sungai yang ada di jurang. Mahluk itu harus mati—harus dihapuskan dari bumi.

Sebentar lagi ia sampai. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan membalaskan dendan orangtuanya yang mati di tangan mahluk itu. Sebentar lagi—

Peti mati itu terbuka.

_Jangan bilang.._

Mahluk itu telah pergi.

_Tuhan, aku meminta perlindunganmu dari segala bentuk kejahatan._

.

.

**Virtue of Darkness****: Solstice**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**Elizabeth Kirkland**

.

.

**#00. Prologue**

"Kau selalu bermain dengan pekerjaanmu, Beilschmidt." Malaikat berambut coklat itu berkata dengan nada angkuh. Dagunya terangkat sementara mata violetnya menatap rendah ke arah perapian dengan api yang menjilat.

"Kau mudah berkata seperti itu.. kau 'kan tidak pernah mengeksekusi orang yang sekarat." Malaikat berambut _ash blond_ menimpali. Gesturnya santai. "Mahluk cahaya sepertimu mana tahu."

"Dikirim ke atas atau ke bawah adalah tugas adikmu."

"Kau ini bawel sekali, Roddie."

Memutar matanya dengan malas. "Beilschmidt, kita punya tugas masing-masing."

"Aku tahu. Dan Malaikat Penabur Berkah sepertimu kerjanya adalah membagikan mukjizat. Iya kan—

—_titisan Gabriel?_"

"Tugasku adalah menyampaikan kabar dari Tuhan."

"Tahu tidak? Berapa lama sampai aku mendapatkan tubuh yang _awesome_ ini?"

"Apa katamu sajalah." Malaikat berambut coklat itu mendengus lalu berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lalu menaiki kusennya. "Aku telah menyampaikan pesan Tuhan—("Bilang aku juga rindu padanya!")—kalau kau tetap bermain-main.. semuanya kau yang tanggung." Menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, itu cukup untuk membuat empat pasang sayap putihnya muncul. Ia lalu terbang di kegelapan malam.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan ditendang dari surga."

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Genre :** Mystery & Horror

**Rating :** T

.

.

Banyak orang yang salah menafsirkan vampir.

Mereka meminum darah, itu benar. Namun mereka tak pernah meminum darah seseorang sampai habis, itu dapat membuat mereka sakit. Mereka takut matahari, itu salah. Matahari hanya menimbulkan rasa gatal di kulit mereka, singkatnya, mereka alergi matahari. Mereka tak pernah takut pada bawang putih. Satu-satunya efek yang diberikan pada bawang putih, kalau mereka memakannya, adalah membuat napas mereka menjadi bau. Mereka tak pernah menggigit seseorang di leher, itu dapat membuat darah keluar terlalu banyak dan menimbulkan kematian.

Lalu kenapa masih ada orang yang membenci vampir?

Karena vampir adalah pendosa. Mereka menyalahi takdir mereka sebagai manusia dengan mengalirkan darah vampir di tubuh mereka. Mereka tidak mempercayai keagungan Tuhan. Mereka dianggap merugikan.

Domba-domba yang tak dapat kembali pada kerumunan. Tak dapat kembali ke tangan Sang Penggembala. Domba yang telah berubah menjadi serigala.

Vampir adalah makhluk angkuh dan sombong. Mati terhormat lebih baik daripada hidup berkubang aib. Membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk dengan derajat yang tinggi.

Mendung menggantung di atas cerobong-cerobong besar pabrik yang ditinggalkan. Burung-burung jelmaan setan berputar di langit. Mengoarkan suara parau yang menusuk ulu hati.

Pemuda itu berdiri bergeming di pinggiran danau yang telah tercemar. Air memantulkan bayangannya secara abstrak. Ia terus menekan keinginannya akan darah di dasar jiwanya. Ia tidak ingin meminum darah, tapi keadaan memaksanya. Awal kebangkitan akan segera datang dan dia butuh tenaga untuk berperang. Tapi apakah ia harus mengorbankan kemanusiaannya?

Koakan gagak berangsur samar seiring dengan jatuhnya tetesan air hujan di tanah tercemar. Dan seiring dengan turunnya kabut, sosoknya menghilang.

.

.

**This is not the end**

.

.

**A/N:** Mmm.. mau ngomong apa ya? Saya lupa #peletakbagian2

Minta review aja deh, biar makin semangat bikin cerita.

Yours,

**Beth.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Grim Reaper

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning: **Alternative Reality/Universe?. Miss-typo. OOC (fatal). BL.

**Summary: **Sesaat bayangannya berubah menjadi _The Grim Reaper_ yang selama ini digambarkan. / "..dan semua jiwa pendosa harus masuk ke api neraka."/

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

Gelap membungkus malam. Lalu lalang orang sepi terlihat. Beberapa toko masih menyalakan lampu, membuka pintu bagi setiap orang yang tidak bisa tidur. Dedaunan kemerahan berserakkan, bercampur abstrak antar pepohonan yang berbeda. Bulan telah naik ke atas, berada di puncak langit malam, memburamkan cahaya kerlipan bintang. Noda buruk di wajah sang penguasa malam terlihat jelas, malam ini bulan purnama. Artinya gaya gravitasi bulan berada di titik tertinggi dan akan membuat air di wilayah yang sedang terjadi malam menjadi pasang. Dan membangkitkan serigala jadi-jadian.

Jemari halusnya mencengkeram sebuah _handgun_ dengan erat di balik mantelnya. Dia siap, dia telah menyiapkan diri jika ada sosok tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyergapnya. Dia siap pada semua kemungkinan. Bahkan jika yang keluar adalah vampir, dia siap.

Tadi sebelum malam terlalu gelap, dia keluar dari rumah untuk menyempatkan diri pergi ke gereja. Berdoa untuk keselamatan kembarannya yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Berdoa agar semuanya lancar dan baik-baik saja. Berdoa untuk orangtuanya yang sekarang telah tiada. Berdoa agar dia diberi keselamatan. Berdoa, meminta, mencurahkan semua pada Tuhan yang dia percaya mendengarnya. Lalu ketika dia merasa lega, hari telah gelap dan dia harus pulang.

Angin dingin berhembus membelai tenguknya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mata birunya awas menatap ke sekeliling. Bergulir ke atas sesekali, mengamati dengan waspada. Tak ada yang luput dari pengamatannya, tak ada. Pergerakkan awan hitam yang menggulung itu tertangkap olehnya dan itu berarti dia harus segera pulang.

.

.

**Virtue of Darkness: Solstice**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

Elizabeth Kirkland

.

.

**#01: The Grim Reaper**

"—tentu aku sudah tahu mengenai hal itu."

Jemari bergerak membelah tirai tipis di kamar yang tersedia untuk dua orang itu. Tirai tipis yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk bergerak masuk memasuki ruangan. Jemari lentik lincah menari-nari di sepanjang tirai. Hanya bermain-main tanpa memiliki maksud menyibakkan dan memberikan kesempatan bagi sinar matahari untuk masuk dan membuatnya terluka.

"Oh? Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau pemburu itu kembali ke sini—"

Tangan bergerak turun. Jemari menyusuri bibir meja kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. Tatapan sayu diberikan oleh mata biru yang menawan itu. _Shappire_ mengikuti gerakan jemari dan tangannya sendiri. Semakin menuju ke pusat meja mendekati sebuah gelas kaca anggun yang berdiri di sana. Leher jenjang dengan tubuh yang terisi cairan warna merah dengan bau menyengat kesukaannya.

"—Arthur?"

"Yeah."

Zamrud mencoba mengintip keluar tanpa harus terkena cahaya matahari. Menatap kejadian apa yang mungkin telah dilewatkannya, kejadian di jalan tersibuk di Oslo, Karl Johans Gate. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, terkadang tanpa memperdulikan yang lain. _Derpatement store_ menawarkan pakaian-pakaian terbaik di etalase. Teater menunjukkan drama dan film yang akan dipentaskan. Spanduk besar 'Les Miserables' terpasang di sana. Loket terlihat sepi, mungkin karena tidak ada yang berminat menonton, atau mungkin memang belum dibuka.

"Kembali dari pengasingan untuk mencoba menangkap pemburu atau kabur dari pemburu?"

Jemari meraih leher jenjang itu, lalu perlahan mengangkatnya dan mencondongkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Bibir gelas tertempel dengan bibirnya yang tipis. Merah pekat yang tidak terlalu kental itu memasuki rongga mulutnya, menyebarkan aroma manis yang menguar. Rasa hangat berasal dari dalam menyebar keseluruh tubuh, membuatnya merasa lebih segar.

"Pemburu dari Spanyol itu merepotkan."

Dengusan kesal yang lirih terdengar. Jemari itu menarik tirai kuat-kuat karena kesal. Terdengar seperti suara sobek yang lirih. Dia menatap kain di genggamannya yang sobek. Bukan karena tarikan tangannya, tapi karena kuku jarinya yang tebal dan tajam. Mendecak kesal lalu mencoba menarik tirai itu. Hati-hati agar tidak tersobek lagi. Berhati-hati agar tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung.

"Oh? Yakin tidak terserang cinta lokasi?"

Seringai terbentuk menatap ekspresi dari lawan bicaranya itu. Ekspresi yang begitu mudah berubah, hanya jika kau tahu bagaimana caranya. Ekspresi yang begitu menarik. Senang sekali dia menggoda lawan mainnya itu untuk memunculkan berbagai ekspresi. Yang paling sering dia lakukan untuk melihat perubahan-perubahan ekspresi yang menarik itu adalah dengan mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan, dan menusuk langsung di titik lemah.

"Diam kau, Kodok."

Disentaknya tirai itu lalu berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Mata hijaunya mengamati pria 'cantik' yang sedang santai duduk di atas kursi sembari meminum wine itu. Di wajah itu terpampang senyum kemenangan yang menyebalkan—menurutnya tentu saja. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan warna biru itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin menipu.

"Hei, hei, tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Arthur."

Jemarinya meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke meja. Lalu perlahan mengangkat dirinya dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman itu. Berjalan dengan santai ke arah lawan bicaranya yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Senyum santai masih terpampang di wajah itu. Tidak peduli kalau lawan bicaranya menganggapnya mengesalkan. Lengannya terangkat untuk melingkari punggung si pria beriris hijau.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Tangannya bergerak untuk menepis kontak fisik yang diberikan oleh pria satunya. Berpalingnya wajah itu diiringi dengan sebuah dengusan pendek yang ketara sekali ada rasa kesal di dalamnya. Punggungnya dia sandarkan pada kusen jendela yang dipoles putih gading. Mata hijaunya mencari objek lain untuk diamati.

"Aku tidak menghargai pertanyaanmu."

Terkekeh kecil mendengar nada yang ketus itu. Pria ini adalah vampir paling menarik yang pernah ditemuinya. Tangannya yang telah ditepis itu kembali menghampiri pundak kecil itu. Kali ini lebih kuat sehingga tidak dapat ditepis. Perlahan dia dekatkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke pelukannya. Tubuh itu bereaksi keras, tapi dia tidak melepasnya.

"Kau tahu Arthur, Sang Ratu menantikan kehadiranmu."

Mata hijau itu tebelalak mendengar pimpinannya yang paling tinggi disebut-sebut. Sedikit bergerak tak nyaman di dalam rengkuhan lawan mainnya. Bukannya dia tidak suka membicarakan 'Sang Ratu' itu. Dia tidak nyaman jika bercakap-cakap dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi apa daya, kekuatannya tak cukup untuk membuatnya terlepas dari cengkraman kuat ini.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Oh, Arthur. Jangan kecewakan Ratu, itu peraturan tidak tertulis yang harus ditaati."

Seringainya semakin melebar seiring dengan menguatnya pelukannya pada tubuh itu. 'Sang Ratu' memang umpan paling sempurna bagi vampir ini. 'Sang Ratu' adalah sebuah gelar dengan derajat tertinggi di atas semua vampir. Dalam sistem pemerintahan vampir, biasanya ada satu sampai lima pangeran yang mengurus semua masalah vampir secara langsung. Lalu ada satu raja dan ratu. Di antara keduanya, ratu lebih dihormati daripada raja. Padahal yang lebih banyak berperan dalam pemerintahan adalah raja. Itu semata-mata karena ratu adalah 'ibu' mereka.

"Baiklah."

Karena dia tidak sanggup menentang kemauan ratu. Ratu adalah gelar yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun. Vampir yang kelak akan menjadi ratu 'dilahirkan' oleh ratu sebelumnya. Seorang ratu biasanya dapat 'melahirkan' lima sampai duapuluh vampir asli dalam hidupnya. Vampir asli adalah vampir yang sejak 'lahir' sudah memiliki darah vampir. Sedangkan mengapa di sini setiap kata lahir di beri kutip adalah karena tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimanakah proses seorang vampir asli muncul. Hanya ratu, dewa-dewi, dan (mungkin) Tuhan yang tahu.

Ratu juga pada dasarnya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada raja. Dikarenakan ratu adalah vampir asli, sedangkan raja biasanya hanyalah vampir biasa. Karena itulah ratu diagungkan lebih dari apupun. Sayangnya umur Sang Ratu tak pernah dapat lebih lama dari dua ratus tahun—sangat singkat jika kau adalah seorang vampir.

Hal-hal yang telah mendarah bagi vampir.

"Aku tak bisa bertemu ratu kalau kau terus memelukku, Francis.

.

.

"Kereta bawah tanah melaju dengan cepat di atas rel utama kota Oslo. Kereta terlihat sangat lenggang karena Norwegia memiliki jumlah penduduk yang sedikit. Transportasi umum yang digunakan juga hanya sedikit. Banyak yang memilih menaiki sepeda atau bahkan berjalan kaki. Norwegia mungkin tidak seperti Denmark yang menjadi negara paling bahagia, tapi di sini kehidupan berjalan dengan damai.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap keluar jendela kereta dengan sedikit menerawang. Mata biru laut terlihat berada di dalam soketnya, sedikit kosong dan kusam. Angin yang tercipta karena gerakan cepat kereta membelai helai pirang yang lembut itu. Sedikit membuat pandangannya terhalangi. Tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, pemuda itu terus menatap langit yang dilewatinya. Tangan kananya Ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pikirannya mengambang ke suatu tempat jauh di sana. Tangan kanan bergerak untuk mengusap helai pirangnya.

Sudah hampir lima bulan ia meninggalkan Oslo. Kota ini tak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya nama-nama dalam daftar pengunjung di Grand Hotel. Atau mungkin keramaian di Teater Nye. Atau apalah yang lainnya, ia tidak peduli. Menghela napas saat kereta terasa melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ia berdiri lalu mengangkat tas gunungnya. Semua orang pasti mengira ia adalah salah satu _backpaker_ yang bertandang ke Norwegia untuk dapat dengan mudah memasuki Denmark. Sebenarnya bukan. Hanyalah tujuan yang lebih sederhana. Pulang.

Pemuda itu—Alfred F. Jones, berjalan dengan gayanya yang kasual. Jaket bomber coklat menyembunyikan apa yang tertempel di tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tas gunung berwarna merah biru dengan beberapa stiker bendera _US of A_ yang terlihat mengempis tersampir di bahu. Kedua tangan tanpa penutupnya dia masukkan ke dalam saku. Mata biru yang terbingkai kacamata itu menerawang sesekali ke arah langit yang tertutup awan mendung.

Langkahnya gontai karena kelelahan. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ia telah berpergian kemana-mana, nyaris seluruh eropa utara dia jelajahi, tapi tak juga ditemukannya. Melacak apa yang ingin ditemukannya memang sangatlah sulit. Kepalanya pening dan dia belum juga menemukan rumah kecil keluarganya. Rasanya begitu kabur dan dia seperti tak akan menemukan rumahnya itu. Kedua kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Perlahan lengannya terangkat, tangannya mengepal dengan lemah. Lalu perlahan dengan gerakan rapuh, kepalannya bergerak mengetuk pintu itu.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, dirinya ambruk begitu saja.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari malam biasa. Mungkin karena musim gugur telah datang, membuatnya yang sudah beradaptasi dengan siang hari yang panjang dan malam pendek yang hangat menjadi sedikit kaget. Ya, mungkin karena itu. Sesekali mendekap dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan, namun tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada _handgun_ dibalik mantelnya. Sesekali melirik dengan waspada—seolah seseorang terus menerus menatap punggungnya dari suatu arah yang tak dapat ditemukannya.

Segera menutup pintu rumah kecilnya yang sederhana setelah seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu berbalik dan menempelkan punggungnya ke pintu. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada mahluk lain yang berada di dalam tempat ini selain dirinya. Punggungnya tertempel pada bidang rata, tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Berbalik dengan cepat untuk mengunci pintu, lalu kembali berbalik lagi, menempelkan punggungnya kembali. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena tegang akan rasa diikuti. Perlahan, setelah napasnya kembali normal, dia melepaskan diri dari pintu.

Berjalan ke lantai atas sembari melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Membawanya di lengan satunya sementara lengan lainnya bertugas melepas pakaian. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, dan dia ingin segera istirahat. Mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lemah, memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Posisi tidurnya menelungkup karena dia segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur saat jaraknya dengan tempat tidur cukup dekat. Lalu perlahan membalik posisinya menjadi terlentang. Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari selimut yang biasanya hanya dia gunakan sebagai sprei tambahan. Setelah jemarinya menggenggam kain itu, dia segera bergerak membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sebelum sepenuhnya beranjak ke alam mimpi, dia menggumamkan sesuatu, sebuah doa. Mungkin karena telah terlanjur capek, dia merasa tak sanggup berdoa seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Melepas kacamatanya, lalu tanpa menunggu waktu terlalu lama, tubuhnya meringkuk di bawah selimut lalu tertidur begitu saja.

_Tok tok_

Itu gangguan malam paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Ketika dia sudah tertidur pulas, sebuah suara ketukan lemas mengagetkannya dan membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih kencang. Matanya yang mengantuk segera membuka saat mendengar ketukan itu. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan ketukan itu. Dia bisa saja melanjutkan tidur, tapi ada desakan dalam dirinya untuk membuka pintu. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa orang itu cukup penting.

Ketukan itu begitu lemah kedengarannya dan dia mulai sedikit ragu akan firasatnya. Mungkinkah orang itu akan mengetuk selemah ini? Rasanya sedikit mustahil mengingat betapa dia adalah orang yang meluap-luap, tapi banyak hal yang dapat berubah selama lima bulan. Banyak, ya—catat itu. Kaki-kakinya bergerak menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Suaranya berdentum-dentum dengan sedikit keras karena dia kurang hati-hati. Tangannya memegangi piyamanya yang tidak terpakai dengan benar—dia tidak sempat mengancingkan kancing-kancing itu.

Menyempatkan diri untuk melongok siapakah yang telah menginterupsi malamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Dia lalu bergegas membuka kunci pintu itu. Bergegas membukanya, mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk.

"Al—"

Badannya tiba-tiba terkena beban berat yang harus membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak ambruk seketika. Tamunya ambruk, menyandarkan seluruh beban pada tubuhnya yang rapuh.

"Alfred!" tegurnya. Mencoba mengingatkan tamu yang adalah kembarannya itu untuk menyingkir segera. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tubuh berat itu, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup.

"Matt." Bukannya menyingkir, kembarannya itu justru memeluknya dengan erat. Erat sekali sampai rasanya badannya dapat remuk kapan saja.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kontak itu terjadi, tapi sekaligus ada rasa tenang di dalamnya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman berada di pelukan saudaranya itu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat melingkari punggung Alfred, membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. Membagi hangat dalam tubuh.

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang, Alfred."

.

.

Ada banyak jenis kematian di dunia ini. Ada yang jika mati, matinya tenang sambil tersenyum. Ada yang jika mati, diawali dengan kejang-kejang terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu mati dengan mata terbelalak. Ada yang jika mati, keluarganya menangisinya dengan sedih yang benar-benar sedih—karena dia begitu baik. Ada yang jika mati, keluarganya menangis kesal—karena dia meninggalkan banyak hutang semasa hidupnya. Ada yang sakit terlebih dahulu baru mati. Ada yang tanpa ada angin atau pun hujan sudah tidak bernapas. Ada yang mati di atas tempat tidur. Ada pula yang mati di di toilet umum. Ada banyak sekali cara untuk mati, tapi kebanyakan semua karena campur tangan Tuhan. Bagi yang mati tanpa campur tangan Tuhan, ada dua alternatif, hantu atau neraka.

Mata rubi itu mengamati lalu lalang manusia di bawah sana dari atas gedung tinggi ini. Menatap dengan penuh minat setiap eksistensi. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya itu dengan baik karena dia terlalu tenggelam mengamati. Dalam setiap langkah manusia, mata beriris merah itu mengamati. Seringai terpatri.

"Hei, Roddie, jadi manusia rasanya asik ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Roddie' itu telah berdiri di sebelahnya sedari tadi. Wajahnya datar, tidak tertarik pada lalu lalang manusia yang ada di bawahnya. "Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah jadi manusia dan tidak mau jadi manusia."

"He? Kenapa begitu?" si malaikat bermata merah bertanya dengan heran. "Rasanya pasti menyenangkan, bisa dengan mudah melanggar perintah Tuhan tanpa tahu dosa." Mata merah itu kembali mengamati, "Dikatakan mahluk paling sempurna lagi."

"Jangan protes. Bukannya kau selalu membanggakan dirimu sebagai malaikat paling hebat?"

"Ya, benar." Malaikat itu mengiyakan, "Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Roddie."

Bola mata violet itu melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan sinis, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hm. Aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau yang kelihatannya paling semangat untuk mencegahku meninggalkan surga?"

Malaikat berambut gelap itu sedikit terkesiap akan pertanyaan yang tak pernah diperhitungkannya itu. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dengan lancang telah melanggar banyak peraturan sehingga dapat dikeluarkan dari surga sewaktu-waktu, kau adalah salah satu malaikat terbaik yang pernah kutemui, jadi wajar saja kalau aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan surga."

"Tidak memuaskan."

"Apa?"

"Jawabanmu, Roddie—tidak memuaskan." Malaikat beriris merah itu—Gilbert Beilschmidt—kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu berjalan menuju malaikat berambut gelap. "Roddie, yakin tidak ada alasan lain?" tanyanya setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat. Mata merah itu menatap balik ke dalam mata violet di seberang, mencari-cari kejujuran—juga kebohongan.

Roderich Edelstein terbelalak menghadapi mata merah yang tajam menatapnya, seakan menelisik jiwanya. Mencari-cari setiap informasi yang tersimpan di dalam benaknya. Dia mundur sedikit, berusaha menghidar, tapi tatapan itu seolah menguncinya, membuatnya tidak bisa memalingkan wajah. Dia harus menatap lurus lurus ke sana, harus mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya. "Tidak." Bola matanya jelas bergetar saat itu, membuat semua kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Roddie, kau—"

"Ayo cepat bekerja!" memotong kalimat dari Gilbert, Roderich sekaligus memalingkan wajahnya untuk memutus kontak mata yang menyiksa itu.

Dengan gestur angkuh, dia berjalan ke tepian, menatap lalu lalang manusia dengan tatapan sinis yang merendahkan. Sinar lampu yang redup membias di wajah tirusnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menarik sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kecil. Buku yang tipis dan terawat itu kemudian dibukannya. Mengamati—atau membaca—sekilas lembaran-lembaran itu lalu memasukkannya kembali. "Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang pendek." Tangan kanannya merogoh lengan baju kirinya, lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati menarik sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah pedang panjang yang berkilat keluar dari sana. "Hanya ada sedikit yang seharusnya mati malam ini."

"Yeah, yang bunuh diri tidak perlu kita urus 'kan?" tanya Gilbert. Dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke balik punggung, dan melakukan gerakan menarik sesuatu. Siluet benda panjang nan tajam keluar dari balik punggungnya. Untuk sesaat bayangannya berubah menjadi _The Grim Reaper_ yang selama ini digambarkan, dengan jubah malam hitam yang berkibar-kibar. Tapi setelah itu, dia kembali pada sosoknya yang biasa, dengan seringainya yang khas. "Kita biarkan mereka bergentayangan 'kan?"

"Ya, biarkan mereka tersesat di atas bumi. Sampai yang berwenang datang untuk memasukkan mereka ke neraka." Mata violet itu menatap dengan dingin pada atap suatu rumah. "Yang menentukan sendiri kematiannya tidak akan mati dengan tenang, dan semua jiwa pendosa harus masuk ke api neraka."

"Baiklah, ayo mulai bekerja!" dengan satu lompatan, Gilbert telah melayang tanpa terlihat di atas langi kota. Lalu dengan mulus di atap sebuah rumah dan segera memasuki rumah itu. "Dan semua jiwa pendosa harus diberikan kematian yang tidak menyenangkan."

.

.

_Itu hukuman Tuhan_

.

.

**End of 'The Grim Reaper'**

.

.

**A/N: **Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf kalau _horror_/_mystery_-nya kurang kerasa. Kedua, saya minta maaf updatenya lama. Ketiga, saya minta maaf kalau misalnya chap ini ada kekurangan (dan apa pula itu, kepercayaan mana yang malaikatnya kayak Roddie sama Gil?). Keempat, makasih banget buat yang udah nge-review _prologue_. Kelima dan yang terakhir, bersediakah yang sudah membaca chappie ini untuk mereview? ;_;

**Klik di bawah dong :'**


End file.
